


It's Just a Bowtie

by theangelofmusics_barricade



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, cute fluff, i love bowties, teehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofmusics_barricade/pseuds/theangelofmusics_barricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette is able to sneak Enjolras and the rest of l'Amis into a social event for the city, where they can speak about the issues they care about. The gala is a strict black-tie event, so of course they have to dress up. And just wait til Enjolras sees Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, don't ask me. I just doodled one day and then this was born of it. Enjoy though haha.

 

“How badly do you want to get into this event, Enjolras?” Cosette asked from Marius’ lap. Enjolras turned to face her, and was surprised to hear her talking. She normally just sat and absorbed what the group was saying, while enjoying Marius’ company.

“What do you mean?” he asked carefully. She smirked and slid off of Marius. She started walking around the room to take in everyone’s confused reaction. She stopped in front of Enjolras, who was eyeing her carefully.

“My father and I were formally invited. As former mayor of the city, he gets invited to all these high-end events. Now, I have a plus one, which I had of course been planning on bringing Marius. But if you really wanted to…” She stopped and saw Enjolras hanging on every word she spoke. “There social events are always so boring. I think we need to liven them up a bit.”

“My God, Cosette ask him before he gets on his knees,” Courfeyrac laughed. Enjolras really was close to begging. Cosette just continued smiling.

“Enjolras, dear, would you accompany me to this event?” she asked sweetly.

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes,” Enjolras replied. He turned on his heels and addressed the group as a whole. “Alright, so now that we will have two people on the inside, we can let everyone else in gradually. Each of you will have to be dressed up to fit in. Once we are all inside, we will take the stage.” The room erupted into cheers and conversation once more. Enjolras made a point to look at Marius, conveying to him his annoyance that he hadn’t informed him earlier of his attendance at these events. But when Cosette resorted back to her seat on Marius’ lap, he couldn’t help but thank her again.

 

 

“Grantaire, come on!” Enjolras complained, tying his tie in the mirror. Grantaire was still lounging on their bed with jeans and a t-shirt on. He came out of the bathroom in a hurry. “Grantaire!”

“Can you get dressed up more often? You look delightful,” Grantaire growled.

“Come on, get up.”

“I don’t have to be at the gala until 8:20. You have to leave in five minutes. Run along, Apollo,” he waved his hand at him, turning back to the TV. Enjolras marched over and grabbed his hand to make Grantaire sit up.

“Are you going to make me dress you?” he asked, clearly annoyed.

“Well, dressing me would require you to undress me and I just don’t think you have time for that, Enjolras.” The volume of his voice decreased with each word, and when he finished he captured his lips quickly, which caused Enjolras to fist his hands into Grantaire’s t-shirt. Enjolras straddled him, grinding his hips into Grantaire’s. Grantaire resisted tangling his fingers into his golden hair like he wanted. He knew Cosette would be here any minute and he had to make sure they didn’t look like they had just been rolling around on the bed together, even though they clearly were. Enjolras bit Grantaire’s bottom lip, clearly forgetting that he had to leave in a moment. Grantaire groaned into Enjolras mouth as he grabbed the collar of his suit jacket.

The doorbell rang and the two of them turned their heads while their bodies slumped in defeat. The door opened and Courfeyrac called to them, “Oh Enjolras, your darling date Cosette is waiting for you. I wonder how you should let her know that you aren’t really interested, because you are kind of, uh, gay. Why don’t you let her down softly? We don’t want to hurt her.” He walked down the hall in time to find them still trying to untangle and smooth out their clothes. “Great,” Courf sighed. He turned away and yelled back, “Learn to lock your door, idiots.” Enjolras reluctantly stood up and kissed Grantaire quickly, not wanting to  fall back onto the bed with him.

“I’ll see you later,” he said.

“I didn’t think I’d ever wish my boyfriend to have a good date, but nothing’s normal around here, obviously,” Grantaire replied with another kiss. They walked to the door together, and Grantaire watched the door close. He turned to Courfeyrac, who had taken up residence on their couch. “You should know better,” he started. “I can’t even count how many times I’ve walked in on you and Jehan. At least Enjolras and I had clothes on.” Courf blushed and turned the TV on.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Grantaire and Marius were the last group to enter before their 8:30 start time. Marius had been to these events before with Cosette, so they couldn’t risk him being questioned as to why he was here, but not with Cosette. Enjolras couldn’t take his eyes off his watch as the minutes ticked closer to 8:30. He looked around quickly and saw Marius all dressed up, but couldn’t find Grantaire anywhere. His eyes continued to scan the room, but he couldn’t find the curly haired man anywhere. He was walking over to Marius, to ask him if he had just not shown up, but Combeferre pulled his arm towards the stage.

“Come on,” he whispered, motioning to the podium. Enjolras put Grantaire out of his mind and ran up the stage steps. He spoke enthusiastically into the microphone and watched as his friends moved from their specific corners in the room. They pulled out banners to hold during the speech. Finally he saw Grantaire move from his spot, wearing a bright green bowtie. He nearly stuttered upon seeing him, but continued on, tearing his eyes away. He saw the reactions of the socialites and politicians as he spoke.

All too quickly, security came and pulled Enjolras off the stage. His friends were rounded up and then thrown out, including Cosette since she was in charge of Enjolras. Although they were kicked out, they saw it as a success and made their way to the Musain to celebrate. Enjolras led L’Amis down the street, while Grantaire clung to the back. It was interesting how true the statement “opposites attract” was.

 

Grantaire watched Enjolras speak passionately to Combeferre about the success of trhe gala. It was like things were when they still believed they didn’t have feeling for each other. Grantaire watched in adoration at his Apollo, sipping casually at his drink. The difference of tonight was the beer in Enjolras’ hand, his second of the night. As true opposites, Grantaire could hold his liquor, and Enjolras could be out after one shot. The two beers had an obvious effect on him.

“Grantaire!” he shouted across the room. He waved to him like he had just found him in a crowd. He made his way over to him, stumbling multiple times. Grantaire jumped up to catch him the last time. They both collapsed on the chair that Grantaire was occupying before. Enjolras wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as he settled into his lap.

“Grantaire, Grantaire, Taire, Taire, Taire, Taire,” he kept repeating excitedly. “You were neRr, right? Yes? Oh yeah, I saw juu in your really cute bowtie.” He made a point to tug on it. “But, bus we did it! It actually woRked! We got in Der and and they hearf! They heard what’s wron! They listened! And, and, and,” he dropped his head on Grantaire’s shoulder with a sigh. Grantaire just rolled his eyes and continued to rub his back softly with his fingers.

“Isn’t this normally the other way around?” Courf joked. Grantaire flipped him off but Enjolras just poked his head up again.

“Shut up, Cou, Courfe, Courferake!” he struggled. ”Wait!” he said suddenly. He threw his arms out to silence everyone, which ended up hitting Grantaire’s arm.

“Ow.”

“Where’s Cosette?!” he nearly shouted. He scrambled off of Grantaire, but Grantaire kept a hold of his hand. Even in his drunken stupor, Enjolras was strong. He pulled Grantaire to his feet and he ran over to Marius and Cosette. “Cosette!”  Enjolras fell to the ground to kneel in front of the couple. “Cosette, I am, very, very, grateful for what chu did,” He grabbed her hand in his, giving it a quick kiss.

“Well this is new,” she replied.

 Enjolras stood suddenly and wildly exclaimed, “I am forever in your debt!” Grantaire had had enough of this.

“Alright, enough celebrating for you,” he said, trying to guide Enjolras towards the door. “Come on.”

“Oh Taire,” Enjolras smirked. He leaned in close to him, and in what he thought was in a whisper said, “I love youuu.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Grantaire mumbled in a bit of pain from the shouting in his ear. “Now come on, it’s time to go home.”

“Good bye everyone!” Enjolras shouted to the entire room. Courfeyrac was laughing hysterically and Jehan had to control him. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”  They stumbled out the door and into the street.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love drunkjolras. Just saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Grantaire took him outside, refusing to let go of him. This proved difficult when Enjolras tried to spin around in the middle of the street. Their apartment was only a block away, so they always walked. In the time, Enjolras had managed to sober up a bit.

“Taire,” he whined, holding his head in his free hand as they climbed the steps of their building. “Aren’t you supposed to make sure I don’t do this?” Grantaire laughed.

“I think Combeferre was on duty tonight. But he was celebrating just as much as you were,” Grantaire struggled with the lock for a moment before the door finally opened. He turned on the light and Enjolras groaned.

“No light,” he complained. Grantaire finally let go of his hand once they wree safely inside, and reluctantly turned the light off. He squinted to find his boyfriend.

“I am never leaving Combeferre in charge again,” he grumbled. “Fuck!” he cursed when his knee hit the coffee table. He suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist.

“Besides, the fucking neon bowtie could light up the city,” Enjolras said, with clarity. Grantaire smiled. Enjolras could sober up fast. “I can’t believe you wore a freaking bowtie.”

“There’s the Enjolras I know and love. He still could barely see him, but he could make out his blonde hair. With that, he tangled his fingers in the curls he couldn’t touch before.

“And here’s the Grantaire who nearly distracted me from saying my speech because he was wearing a,” kiss, “bright,” kiss, “green,” kiss, “bowtie.” Grantaire just smiled the whole time.

“Glad to know I have such an effect on you,” he growled in his ear. He nipped at his neck and Enjolras groaned.

“Get over here,” he replied, pulling him by his bowtie down the hall to their bedroom.

 

The next morning, Grantaire woke up wearing only his bowtie. He looked over at his sleeping Apollo, who was wearing only his necktie from last night. Grantaire rolled his eyes, but slowly got out of bed to make Enjolras breakfast. He knew Enjolras would be hung over. And he knew there would be another conversation about his new prized possession. Grantaire decided to keep only the bowtie on as he began to make pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, but this is where it ends. Hope you enjoyed it! Bowties forever!


End file.
